I'll be there
by Valir
Summary: Pour les frustrés du manque de communication entre Harry et Sirius. Pas de slash et c'est un oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Il' be there **

**Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un manque flagrant de communication entre Harry et Sirius ? Moi si, je suis un peu frustrée qu'ils n'aient pas eu le temps de vraiment se rapprocher. J'ai donc écrit cette petite conversation qui met les choses au clair. **

**C'est pas un slash !**

Harry revint dans la Salle Commune, bouillant de rage. De toutes les retenues qu'il avait eu avec Ombrage, celle-là avait été la pire. Elle s'était montrée d'un cynisme écoeurant, ses yeux de crapaud brillant de plaisir tandis qu'elle regardait saigner sa main. Sa main qui d'ailleurs le brûlait comme si l'écriture gravée dans sa peau était faite de lettres de feu. Il entra comme une tornade dans le salon où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. Toujours prévoyante, Hermione tenait prête la solution de tentacules de Murlap dans laquelle Harry plongea sa main. Mais l'effet apaisant de la potion lui sembla moins efficace qu'au début. Il se voyait déjà passer le reste de sa vie avec cette phrase idiote écrite sur sa peau. Assis entre ses amis sur le canapé, il raconta, la voix vibrante de colère, son épouvantable soirée.

Elle en jouissait presque cette salope !

Harry ! s'écria Hermione, peu habituée à l'entendre prononcer de pareils mots.

Et le mot est faible ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Ron sentait bien que son ami arrivait au point de saturation. Il prit Harry par l'épaule.

Tu as raison mon vieux mais essaie de te calmer. Pense que demain c'est les vacances et que nous allons partir tous les trois fêter Noël chez moi.

Harry respira profondément et renversa sa tête contre le fauteuil. Il n'en avait jamais eu marre à ce point. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, Poudlard le dégoûterait. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette école à tout prix. Qu'il aille le plus loin possible d'Ombrage car il ne supportait plus de respirer le même air qu'elle. A ce moment-là, ce ne fut pas au Terrier qu'il pensa mais à Grimauld Place. Il revit le visage familier d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs dont il désirait tant la présence. Il ressentit le besoin de son parrain comme jamais auparavant. Il lui fallait un adulte extérieur à Poudlard à qui il pourrait tout raconter, qui saurait trouver les mots et les gestes qu'il fallait. Sirius était cela et tellement plus encore. Harry songea tout à coup que son parrain était toujours coincé dans sa maison sinistre et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas venir au Terrier. Il n'était même pas sûr que Lupin serait là à cause des missions de l'Ordre. La vision de Sirius, devant un dîner solitaire le soir de Noël lui fut insupportable.

Ron écoute…remercie tes parents pour moi mais je crois que je ne viendrais pas avec vous.

QUOI ! Mais pourquoi ?

Je voudrais rester un peu avec Sirius. Tu as vu la dernière fois à quel point il souffre de devoir rester chez lui. Tu imagines un peu s'il se retrouve tout seul à Noël ? Je ne peux pas le laisser…

Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Il a tant fait pour moi. Il est ma seule vraie famille. Il pense toujours à moi alors que de nous deux, c'est lui qui a le plus besoin d'aide. Je sais qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il fait tout pour le cacher. Je veux rester avec lui. C'est la moindre des choses.

L'expression scandalisée de Ron avait fait place à la compassion.

Je comprends. Je crois que tu as raison.

Ca va faire du bien à Sirius, dit Hermione. Et à toi aussi. Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver tous les deux.

Harry sourit doucement.

Tes parents ne seront pas vexés Ron ?

Non je ne crois pas. Si on leur explique bien, ils comprendront même ma mère.

L'ennui c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver le chemin en balai.

Hermione ouvrit de gros yeux.

En balai ! Tu es complètement fou, Harry ! C'est beaucoup trop risqué !

Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! dit Ron.

Comment je fais alors ?

Tu passeras par la cheminée de mes parents, c'est beaucoup plus sûr.

Harry hocha la tête.

OK, on va faire comme ça.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent Poudlard avec soulagement. La famille Weasley les accueillit à la gare et Harry s'empressa de tout leur expliquer en se confondant en excuses. Mme Weasley eut d'abord l'air un peu déçu mais un regard insistant de Ron et de son mari lui fit comprendre que c'était important pour Harry.

D'accord Harry chéri, je comprends. Je n'approuve pas toujours certaines…actions de Sirius mais je reconnais qu'il a bien besoin de compagnie. Et puis là-bas, tu es en sécurité.

Harry eut l'impression qu'elle ne pensait pas tout à fait ces derniers mots.

Je suis en totale sécurité Mme Weasley et Sirius à besoin de moi.

Mme Weasley sourit et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'entraîner avec toute la famille vers la voiture.

Arrivé au Terrier, Harry jeta une première poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le petit feu qui réchauffait le salon. Il cala toutes ses affaires dans l'espace réduit et entra lui-même dans la cheminée avec la cage d'Hedwige à la main. La pauvre chouette n'appréciait visiblement pas de se retrouver au milieu de flammes pourtant inoffensives.

Harry remercia chaleureusement les Weasley.

Pas de quoi mon garçon ! dit M. Weasley. Mais dit à Sirius que nous pourrions peut-être passer le Nouvel An chez lui.

Il en sera ravi ! répondit Harry en prenant une nouvelle poignée de poudre. Joyeux Noël tout le monde !

Il jeta la poudre dans le feu.

12 Grimauld Place !

Le temps d'un éclair de flamme et d'un tourbillonnement de couleurs, Harry se retrouva dans l'austère cheminée de la cuisine du manoir des Black. Une voix mauvaise venue du sol l'accueillie :

Et revoilà le sale gamin ! Que viens-t-il faire ici ?

Harry baissa les yeux et vit Kreattur couvert de cendres projetées par son arrivée. Comme il n'avait ni envie de s'excuser, ni celle de s'attarder avec lui, il demanda tout de go.

Où est Sirius ?

Le maître est dans le salon, répondit l'elfe en s'inclinant avant de marmonner : De pire en pire celui-là. Oh si ma pauvre maîtresse le voyait !

Harry s'extirpa de la cheminée en traînant ses affaires. Il pensait bien qu'il était inutile de demander à Kreattur de les porter dans sa chambre. Il monta l'escalier qui menait dans le hall puis grimpa au premier étage. Il ouvrit la porte du salon, le cœur battant de joie à l'idée de faire une bonne surprise à Sirius.

Ce dernier était bien là mais il dormait à poings fermés, couché sur le canapé, la tête inclinée vers le dossier. Harry laissa ses bagages, s'approcha et s'accroupit au pied du canapé. Il considéra d'un œil inquiet, le verre et la bouteille de whisky posés sur la table à côté de lui. Il craignit que Sirius n'ait commencé à prendre de mauvaises habitudes.

Son parrain avait l'air soucieux, même dans le sommeil. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient répandus autour de son visage mal rasé. Malgré cela, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Tous ses malheurs n'avaient pas réussi à effacer complètement l'air racé qu'on pouvait voir dans chaque trait du visage de Sirius. Ses mains étaient fascinantes. Longues et viriles à la fois grâce aux veines qui apparaissaient sous la peau. Harry remarqua quelque chose de nouveau : un anneau d'argent d'un dessin compliqué ornait le majeur gauche de son parrain. Il avait beau renier ses origines, il conservait le bon côté d'une éducation aristocratique : de la fierté et une vraie noblesse dans le geste et dans la voix qu'une existence de fugitif n'avait pas totalement fait disparaître. Harry pouvait facilement imaginer la beauté ravageuse qu'il pourrait retrouver s'il parvenait à se remettre de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu.

Un violent élan d'amour l'envahit. Oh comme il tenait à lui ! Plus qu'à toute autre chose au monde. Sans doute plus encore qu'à Ron et Hermione qui étaient pourtant ses premiers et ses meilleurs amis. Mais Sirius était plus qu'un ami pour lui. Un frère ? Un père ? C'était un peu ça et autre chose aussi. En fait, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il l'aimait et ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

A ce moment-là, Sirius ouvrit les yeux avec un léger grognement. Lorsqu'il vit Harry à son chevet, il se redressa d'un coup et le saisit par les épaules :

Harry ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu vas bien ? Il y a un problème ?

Harry observa un instant son visage angoissé et éclata d'un rire léger. L'inquiétude de Sirius se mua en incompréhension. Harry posa ses mains sur les siennes.

Calme-toi Sirius. Je vais très bien. Je suis seulement venu passer Noël avec toi.

Comment ? Mais…

Si bien sûr, tu acceptes que je vienne troubler ta solitude.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement puis le visage de Sirius s'éclaira d'un de ses trop rares sourires. Il avait une mine toute chiffonnée et son sourire n'en paraissait que plus beau aux yeux de Harry. Pourtant, il s'effaça rapidement :

Tu devais être avec tes amis. Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir rester dans cette maison sinistre avec ton vieux parrain ?

Harry inclina la tête et répondit d'une voix douce :

Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es pas vieux du tout ! Et je voulais être avec toi.

Sirius le regardait et Harry eut pendant une demi seconde la vision d'un chien errant en manque cruel d'affection. « Je me demande si sa forme canine n'a pas un peu déteint sur lui ! » Il avait l'air un peu hésitant à faire quelque chose. Soudain, il attrapa Harry par le col et le serra longuement contre lui. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsque sa tête se posa sur la poitrine ferme recouverte d'une chemise de satin noire. Une seule personne l'avait déjà pris ses bras auparavant et c'était Mme Weasley. Harry l'avait vécu comme une étreinte maternelle douce et consolante. Cette fois, c'était un homme qui le serrait contre lui avec un mélange de force et de désespoir. Il respira son odeur faite d'eau de Cologne et d'alcool. Il sentit les doigts de Sirius jouer dans ses cheveux. Il aurait pu rester comme ça des heures entières.

Finalement, Sirius le lâcha et Harry attrapa sa main où brillait l'anneau d'argent.

C'est quoi cette bague ?

Je l'ai retrouvé dans ma chambre, il y a quelques jours. Je l'ai acheté quand j'avais quinze ans et que je me suis aperçu que les filles aimaient bien les mecs avec un anneau !

Harry se mit à rire imité par Sirius.

Tu viens ? On va mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre. Je ne fais pas trop confiance à Kreattur même s'il est censé m'obéir.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit son parrain hors de la pièce.

Ainsi que Harry l'avait pensé, Lupin n'était pas là. Il était parti pour une mission que Sirius refusa de lui expliquer.

En tout cas, c'est bien qu'il vive ici, dit Harry qui pensait que le loup-garou devait être d'un grand secours à Sirius quand il était là.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

Personne ne t'a dit pourquoi il s'est installé ici ?

Non.

Sirius eut un rictus amer.

Remarque c'est normal. Je crois que peu de gens le savent.

Il posa ses deux coudes de chaque côté de son assiette, car ils avaient fini de dîner, et reprit :

Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'Ombrage avait rédigé des textes de lois contre le travail des loups-garous ? Ben voilà ! Depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard il y a deux ans, Remus n'a jamais pu retrouver du travail. Cette nouvelle loi prévoyait le recensement des loups-garous et la mention de leur lycanthropie sur leur carte d'identité. Remus se faisait jeter avant même d'avoir pu parler de ses compétences. Et pour finir, il a perdu son appartement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus payer le loyer.

C'est pas vrai….

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il imaginait son professeur préféré réduit à coucher dehors à cause de la bêtise de toute une société. Un profond sentiment de rage et d'injustice monta en lui. Il haï encore plus Ombrage si c'était possible.

Cette espèce de sale vieille…(il ne trouva pas de mot). C'est répugnant !

Sirius regardait dans le vide, la mâchoire crispée avec ce regard sombre qu'il prenait quand il était en colère. Il se tourna vers son filleul d'un air grave.

S'il te plaît, évite toute allusion à ce sujet devant Remus. Il refuse absolument d'en parler. Il a essayé de le cacher à tout le monde, même à moi. Mais quand Dumbledore m'a envoyé chez lui à la fin de l'année dernière, j'ai tout découvert. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue.

Dés que j'ai pu récupérer cette maison, je lui ai proposé de vivre ici. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement mais je sens bien que ça le gêne. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais il est fier, aussi fier qu'un loup.

Je comprends. Je ne dirais rien.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes puis Sirius demanda :

Ombrage est prof à Poudlard ?

Malheureusement oui.

Comment ça se passe avec elle ?

Harry hésita un instant. Il craignait le caractère impulsif de son parrain. D'un autre côté, il avait vraiment besoin de vider son sac. Tout en réfléchissant, il porta son verre d'eau à ses lèvres sans se rendre compte qu'il utilisait sa main blessée. Sirius ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ca quoi ? fit Harry en reposant son verre.

Sirius se pencha par-dessus la table et prit la main de Harry pour l'examiner. Son visage changea de couleur en voyant l'inscription gravée dans sa peau.

Mais enfin….QUI t'as fait ça ? Réponds-moi !

Mis au pied du mur, Harry raconta tout : la pédagogie douteuse d'Ombrage, la façon dont elle cherchait à le faire passer pour un menteur et les ignobles retenues qu'elle lui infligeait. Le visage de Sirius se fit de plus en plus menaçant. A la fin, Harry aurait eu peur de lui s'il ne l'avait pas connu. Quand il se tut, Sirius se leva sans rien dire, prit de la poudre de Cheminette et la jeta dans le feu qui explosa en flammes vertes. Harry bondit sur ses pieds et l'attrapa par la taille.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il.

Lâche-moi, gronda Sirius d'une voix sourde. Je vais aller dire ma façon de penser à cette furie !

Ce sont les vacances Sirius ! Elle est déjà partie !

Dumbledore reste toujours un peu plus longtemps. J'imagine que tu ne lui as rien dit ? Je vais lui parler.

NON !

Harry ressembla toutes ses forces pour éloigner son parrain de la cheminée et le faire rasseoir.

Il n'est pas question que tu ailles là-bas Sirius ! Tu es complètement fou ! Dumbledore sera furieux de te voir là et il peut t'arriver n'importe quoi !

Sirius le toisa d'un regard glacé et rétorqua d'une voix sèche :

On dirait Molly. Quand je pense que tu es le fils de James.

Harry eut l'impression de traverser une chute d'eau glacée.

Quoi ?

James aurait adoré ça _lui _! Prendre des risques l'amusait énormément et il n'avait peur de rien !

IL N'AVAIT PAS PEUR QUAND LES RISQUES NE CONCERNAIENTT QUE LUI SIRIUS ! TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'IL AURAIT RIGOLE DE TE VOIR RISQUER TA PEAU ? SI ON T'ATTRAPPES, CE N'EST PAS AZKABAN QUE TU RISQUES MAIS LA MORT ! J'AI PERDU ASSEZ DE GENS COMME CA, JE NE VEUX PAS TE PERDRE TOI ! TU PEUX BIEN COMPRENDRE CA MERDE !

Harry s'était mis à hurler sous l'effet d'un coup de colère aussi violent qu'éphémère. Il était épuisé physiquement et nerveusement et les reproches de Sirius l'atteignaient droit au cœur.

Sirius, de son côté, ne bougea pas d'un poil devant la crise de Harry. Quand ce fut fini, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Harry monta dans sa chambre, se doucha rapidement et s'effondra sur son lit avec l'impression d'être tombé dans un gouffre. Cette dispute avec Sirius avait surgi si soudainement ! Il ne se sentait pas coupable car il restait persuadé que son parrain ne devait pas sortir de chez lui. Il aurait presque préféré avoir des reproches à se faire pour ne pas penser à quel point son attitude l'avait blessé et déçu. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux en revoyant les prunelles glacées et la réplique cinglante qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas digne de son père. Si Sirius le pensait vraiment…

Il passa une heure affreuse, dans le noir, à se retourner dans son lit, le cœur de plus en plus gros. Pourquoi Sirius se comportait-il comme un gamin ? Dans sa détresse, il se mit à douter de tout. Peut-être que son parrain ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le pensait. Comment avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Qu'était-t-il pour lui ? Juste le fils de James ? La réplique de son meilleur ami ? S'il se montrait différent de son père, Sirius s'occuperait-il de lui ? Il se souvint d'une phrase que Mme Weasley avait crié à Sirius pendant une de leurs éternelles prises de becs : _Harry n'est pas James ! Parfois à t'entendre, on dirait que tu viens de retrouver ton meilleur ami ! _La voix d'Hermione renchérit : _Je crois qu'il lui arrive de te confondre avec ton père Harry ! _

Le jeune homme se redressa dans son lit avec un sanglot. Sirius avait pris une place toujours plus grande dans sa vie depuis leur première rencontre. Penser à lui le faisait tenir face à tous les problèmes. Il lui suffisait de se dire qu'il était quelque part, vivant, en sécurité et que, tant qu'il serait là, il ne serait jamais seul. S'il s'était trompé sur lui, que lui restait-il ?

Il rejeta ses couvertures et se leva, pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Il ne supportait plus de rester couché. Il alluma sa baguette et sortit dans le couloir.

De nuit, le manoir semblait hanté. Il entendait toujours des tas de craquements sans savoir s'ils étaient réels ou imaginaires. Un rai de lumière tomba sur l'une des têtes d'elfes qui lui parut horriblement vivante.Il continua son chemin avec la vague idée d'aller dans le salon. Arrivé devant la porte, il remarqua de la lumière qui filtrait sous le linteau. Sur ses gardes, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée en projetant des ombres démesurées dans toute la pièce. Harry aperçut à contre-jour, la silhouette de son parrain, assis sur le canapé, la tête dans ses mains.

Il éteignit sa baguette, la rangea dans sa poche et s'approcha silencieusement. Sirius était torse nu avec juste un bas de pyjama noir. La lueur du feu modelait les moindres formes de son dos. Pour quelqu'un qui sortait de prison, il était plus que bien fait.

Sirius tressaillit comme s'il avait senti sa présence et se tourna vers lui.

Harry ! Tu ne dors pas ?

Sa voix était rauque et ses yeux étincelaient. Sans répondre, Harry s'agenouilla en face de lui et l'obligea à lever le visage d'une main tandis que l'autre dégageait son front.

Pourquoi tu pleures Sirius ?

L'homme sembla honteux et détourna son regard en passant une main dans ses cheveux :

Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, déclara-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Harry baissa la tête et répondit d'un air sombre :

Dis…tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ?

Bien sûr que non…

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait :

Réponds-moi franchement, que suis-je pour toi ?

Sirius sursauta et observa Harry d'un air stupéfait :

Tu es mon filleul !

Mais encore ? C'est vague ça ! Insista Harry en essayant de rester calme. Même si les mots ont dépassé ta pensée tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me compares à mon père. D'autres personnes s'accordent à dire que tu fais un peu trop souvent l'amalgame. Sirius, je veux que tu me regardes et que tu me dises ce que tu vois. Harry ou le fils de James ?

Sirius ferma les yeux sous le coup d'une douleur intérieure. Harry ressentit une profonde pitié devant sa souffrance mais il voulait savoir. Sirius rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du jeune homme. Deux émeraudes où se reflétait sa propre tristesse. Il se maudit de lui faire subir cela. Il inspira péniblement et commença :

Je n'arrête pas de penser à James… Si tu savais à quel point je l'aimais. C'était de l'amitié bien sûr mais à un degré tel que je doute qu'il y en ait eu d'autres comme nous. Deux âmes jumelles éternellement liées. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai vu mort…

Le visage de Sirius se crispa sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour retenir ses larmes. Harry l'observait, pétrifié devant tant de chagrin que 14 années n'avaient pas réussi à calmer. Comme en réponse à ses pensées, Sirius expliqua :

Je n'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil. Je n'ai pas pu. Sa mort m'a rendu fou. J'ai poursuivi Peter et je me suis retrouvé tout de suite à Azkaban, l'esprit torturé par les Détraqueurs. Ensuite, une fois évadé, il m'a fallu sans cesse fuir, me cacher, me méfier de tout. Je n'ai jamais trouvé la paix nécessaire pour tirer un trait sur le passé.

Sa voix défaillit. Il se redressa et respira profondément, le regard perdu dans le vide. Puis il reprit :

Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois depuis ce drame, j'étais sous ma forme de chien. J'ai tout de même reçu un énorme choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ressembles à ce point à ton père. Seuls tes yeux me rappelaient qui tu étais. J'avoue que par la suite, j'ai souvent vu James à travers toi. C'était plus fort que moi. Mais je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas un service à te rendre. Remus m'avait déjà fait la leçon puis ça a été Molly. Et je m'énervais parce que je sentais qu'ils avaient raison. Je me dégoûtais…

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il n'avait jamais vu son parrain se dévoiler comme ça. Mais son cœur saignait de ses paroles. Il hésitait entre le plaindre et lui en vouloir. Sirius poursuivit :

Pour répondre à ta question Harry, les choses sont plus complexes que tu ne le croies. C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive encore de te confondre avec James mais plus j'y pense et plus je suis sûr d'une chose : ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je tiens autant à toi.

Harry releva la tête. Sirius avança la main presque timidement pour caresser les contours de son visage.

Je me souviens de ta naissance, dit-il d'une voix douce. James t'a déposé dans mes bras en me demandant d'être ton parrain. J'ignore si tu peux comprendre…A part mes amis, je n'avais jamais aimé personne. Ma famille n'existait plus pour moi. Je n'avais besoin de personne et personne n'avait besoin de moi. Pas même James car il avait Lily et toi désormais. Tout changea pour moi ce jour-là. Je me retrouvai lié à un petit être. C'était nouveau et magnifique. Je sais que ça fait horriblement cliché de dire ça mais tu as donné un nouveau sens à ma vie. Et à Azkaban…

Harry était presque aussi bouleversé que Sirius. Il commençait à regretter toutes les réflexions qu'il s'était faites auparavant.

Tu pensais à moi à Azkaban ?

J'ai voulu me suicider tu sais ? Les premiers temps, je gardais un espoir fou qu'on finirait par me libérer. Mais un an est passé, puis deux puis trois. Je suis passé par toutes les étapes qui conduisent de l'espoir au désespoir le plus profond. Puis j'ai voulu mourir. J'ai arrêté de manger, j'ai essayé de me pendre, de me briser la tête contre les murs de ma cellule. Mais la mort n'a jamais voulu de moi. Soit on me découvrait à temps, soit la douleur me faisait stopper. Malade et épuisé, j'ai fini par me tenir tranquille. Alors j'ai pensé à toi. A cet enfant dehors, que je m'étais juré de protéger. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que tu étais heureux. Je m'étais bricolé un calendrier et je suivais tes anniversaires. Au fur et à mesure que mon corps retrouvait un semblant de santé, l'espoir me revenait. Ma haine envers Peter me ramenait toujours à toi. Tu m'as gardé en vie, Harry.

Harry s'était détourné et pleurait en silence. Sirius s'en aperçu. Il glissa du canapé et à genoux, il vint prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Harry se nicha contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Sirius se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

Ma raison de vivre, voilà ce que tu es. Je t'aime Harry. Plus que tout au monde.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Sirius. Des larmes de soulagement. Il avait ouvert son cœur plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis très longtemps. Dans un désir d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère, il dit d'un ton joyeux :

Faudrait quand même qu'on arrête de pleurer. Ca devient ridicule !

Harry se mit à rire sans pour autant quitter les bras forts de son parrain. Il sentait la chaleur rassurante de son corps. Sa joue était posée sur sa poitrine ferme sous laquelle il entendait battre son coeur. C'est alors que l'horloge du salon se mit à sonner douze coups. On était le 25 Décembre.

Joyeux Noël Harry !

Harry s'écarta pour sourire à son parrain et vif comme l'éclair, il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de retourner dans ses bras.

Joyeux Noël, parrain chéri !

Un vrai silence de bien-être s'installa puis Harry demanda :

Sirius, je peux te demander un truc ?

Bien sûr.

Je veux ta promesse de rester toujours avec moi.

Sirius sourit. Harry avait beau avoir quinze ans, il avait atrocement besoin d'affection après en avoir été privé pendant toute son enfance. Cet enfant courageux et meurtri serait l'unique projet de sa vie.

Je te le jure Harry. Je serais toujours avec toi…aussi longtemps que je vivrais.

Epilogue :

Sirius ! Une chanson !

Ils étaient tous réunis à Grimauld Place pour fêter la nouvelle année : Harry, Sirius, les Weasley, Lupin, Mondingus (déjà bien éméché) et Tonks déguisée en Mère Noël. Pourquoi réclamaient-ils une chanson à Sirius ? Petit retour en arrière :

_Le lendemain de son arrivée, Harry dénicha une vieille piles de photos qui dataient des années collège de son parrain. Il examina une à une ces souvenirs d'une époque heureuse dont on lui avait tant parlé. Les Maraudeurs étaient partout, étalant des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils avaient l'air soudés, débordants de jeunesse et de vie, même Remus malgré ses yeux fatigués. En voyant son père au même âge que lui, Harry eut l'impression de voir sa propre image. Il comprenait mieux ce que Sirius ressentait. _

_Il sourit devant une photo où son père et lui s'efforçaient de faire la grimace la plus affreuse possible (son père obtenant un louchement impressionnant derrière ses lunettes rondes). Sirius s'appuyait sur une guitare. Une guitare ! Harry l'observa de plus près. Il ne savait pas que Sirius en jouait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait lui offrir à Noël. Il venait peut-être de trouver la solution._

_Par chance, Lupin passa en coup de vent au manoir et Harry en profita pour l'interroger pendant que Sirius s'était éloigné. Le loup-garou sourit en entendant parler de cette photo._

_- Je m'en souviens, c'est moi qui l'ai prise ! C'est vrai que Sirius jouait de la guitare. Il aimait beaucoup ça. Il en avait choisi une moldue pour faire enrager ses parents._

_Harry fit une petite moue soupçonneuse :_

_- Il draguait les filles avec, non ?_

_Lupin éclata de rire :_

_- Tu as raison ! Au début, il ne le faisait pas pour ça mais quand il a vu que ça marchait très bien, il en a profité ! _

_- Est-ce qu'il en a une en ce moment ?_

_- Oh non. Il n'en a pas joué depuis qu'il est allé à Azkaban. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_- Je vais lui en offrir une._

_Lupin eut un signe de tête approbateur :_

_- Bonne idée. Au moins, il aura de quoi s'occuper durant ses heures d'ennui._

_Sirius revint en mettant fin à leurs cachotteries. Lupin changea de sujet :_

_-Au fait Harry, je ne suis plus ton professeur depuis deux ans maintenant. Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Remus si tu veux._

_Harry resta muet une seconde puis s'écria joyeusement :_

_- D'accord Remus !_

_Remus lui fit un large sourire qui fit un instant disparaître les meurtrissures de son visage. Adossé à sa chaise sur laquelle il se balançait, Sirius les observait tous les deux avec une lueur de joie dans ses yeux noirs._

Voilà comment, Sirius se retrouva à la ST Sylvestre à devoir chanter devant tout le monde. Pas impressionné pour un sou, il se cala sur sa chaise, en léger déséquilibre et passa la bandoulière de sa guitare. Il précisa avant de commencer :

Euh bon…Ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas fait, alors pas de navets je vous prie !

Un rire parcourut l'assemblée et Mondigus leva son verre en criant :

A la tienne, Stubby Boardman ! et les rires redoublèrent.

Merci Ding ! Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez tous cette chanson car elle est d'un groupe moldu. C'est James qui me l'avait fait découvrir parce qu'il écoutait plus la musique moldue que la musique sorcière. Bon,….Je crois aussi que c'est la seule qui me soit restée dans les doigts ! ajouta-t-il en tirant la langue. Le groupe s'appelle Oasis et la chanson _Wonderwall._

Sirius ajusta sa guitare et fit retentir les premiers accords :

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you._

_By now, you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do._

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. _

Pendant qu'il chantait, Harry l'observa attentivement. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi heureux. Ses yeux brillaient, un sourire éclairait son visage et s'entendait même dans sa voix. En quelques secondes, Sirius avait rajeuni de quinze ans. Il était redevenu le jeune homme insouciant qui souriait sur les photos. Il était sûr maintenant qu'il parviendrait à exorciser ses vieux démons et à retrouver la paix. Et s'il avait du mal, Harry ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour l'y aider.

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me._

_And after all…_

Sirius glissa un regard à son filleul qu'il aimait tant et son sourire s'élargit.

_You're my wonderwall._

**FIN.**

**Je précise quand même. Dans le 5e tome, un journal débile publie un article comme quoi Sirius serait le chanteur du groupe Croque Mitaine appelé Stubby Boardman. Ce dernier avait stoppé sa carrière après avoir reçu un navet dans la figure pendant un concert. Ca m'a bien fait rire de lire ça !**

**Ca vous a plu ? Review !**


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lyly Black et Sandawn : **Merciiiii ! J'adore les fics avec Sirius et Harry et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait celle-là. J'ai failli en faire un slash mais finalement, j'ai préféré m'en tenir à la relation parrain/filleul mais je ne sais plus pourquoi !

**Eskarine : **Merci ! Moi aussi quand j'ai découvert qu'il y avait des slashs Harry/ Sirius j'ai trouvé ça très bizarre. Mais à force d'en lire, ça a fini par me plaire comme idée ! Non, Siry n'aurait pas dû mourir, c'est pas juste ! Ca m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai su.

**Lily, Fanli, Amy Keira, Aqua :** Merci les filles! Ca fait vachement plaisir tout ces commentaires surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on le trouve aussi bien que ça ! Je vais essayer d'en écrire d'autres encore meilleurs !

**Thealie : « **Un véritable chef d'œuvre !» Waouh ! Je suis flattée ! Je ne croyais pas que cette fic était émouvante à ce point-là ! Dire que je l'ai écrite à la va-vite ! J'y ai mis tout ce que j'aurais voulu trouver dans le livre. J'adore JK Rowling mais je trouve qu'au niveau émotion, c'est parfois un peu froid. On sent bien que Sirius et Harry s'adorent mais ils le montrent si peu ! C'est frustrant pour les lectrices sentimentales comme moi ! Lol ! En tout cas, ça m'encourage à en faire d'autres. En plus, je préfère écrire des One-shots plutôt que des longues fics. Merci encore pour tes compliments !

Quand à la traduction, je ne te garantie pas qu'elle est parfaite parce que c'est de l'anglais un peu « oral » j'ai l'impression.

_Wonderwall_ n'a pas un sens facile en français. _Wonder_ : merveille ou miracle et _Wall _: mur alors ça donne un truc du genre _Le mur aux merveilles _bizarre hein ?

Quand au reste :

_Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you_

Aujourd'hui va être le jour où ils rejetteront la faute sur toi,

_By now you shoulda somehow realized what you gotta do_

A present, tu devrais t'être un peu rendue compte de ce que tu dois faire

_I don't believe that anybody fells the way I do about you now_

Je ne crois pas que quiconque ressente ce que je ressens pour toi.

_Because maybe_

_You gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

Parce qu'il se pourrait que tu sois celle qui me sauve ( j'suis tentée de mettre ça au masculin pour que ça s'adresse à Harry)

Et après tout, tu es mon mur des merveilles.

Voilà, c'est un peu zarb. Il vaut mieux écouter la chanson sans trop chercher à traduire !

Merci à tous ! Gros Bisous !


End file.
